In general, financial devices are devices for processing financial business desired by customers. The financial devices may deposit or withdraw media or automatically transfer the media. For example, the financial devices may deposit/withdraw paper moneys, checks, and the like.
A medium stacking apparatus of an automatic medium dispenser is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0059139 (Published Date: Jul. 4, 2010) that is a prior document.
The medium stacking apparatus stores a medium in a standing state, i.e., vertically stores a medium. The medium stacking apparatus allows the medium introduced by a seat roller and an idle roller to be stacked in a state in which a stacking guide supports the medium.
As the number of stacked medium increases, the stacking guide moves to increase a stacking space.
However, in a typical medium stacking apparatus, when the stacking guide moves to increase the stacking space, the medium may not be transferred and fall down because a bottom surface of the medium is in contact with a stacking surface. When the medium falls down as described above, an amount of the medium stacked in the stacking space may decrease and furthermore a stacking defect may occur.